


Waiting to Happen

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble for the Tea and Swiss Roll Obbo challenge "observer" and "accident"</p><p>November 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to Happen

It was all an accident, honest.

There we were on a dreary Sunday in the VIP Lounge waiting for the word from Cowley. Doyle was neatly arranged around the lumpy springs of the ratty old sofa, buried beneath the Observer, lulled to sleep by the highbrow lefty blah. I'd just enjoyed a prurient lowbrow wallow in the News of the World and reckoned I might as well have a shufti at the Observer sports section.

I accidentally caught my foot in that death trap old carpet and accidentally went tumbling on top of Doyle, and damned if he didn't accidentally wrap his arms round me as he woke up, and I accidentally kissed him.

He accidentally kissed me back.

Bloody hell! I half-expected the crumpled Observer to burst into flames. I half-expected me to burst into flames! I could feel the sudden hardness of him rubbing against the sudden hardness of me and--

And then the approaching sound of Cowley's voice bollocking somebody along the corridor sent us scrambling in a panic to our feet, slipping on newspaper and fighting desperately for a semblance of crotchitudinal decorum.

Like I say, all accidental.

Since then of course it's been on purpose.


End file.
